powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Physiology
Power to use the abilities of dinosaurs. Variation of Reptilian Physiology. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into dinosaurs. Applications * Claw Retraction * Decelerated Aging * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Smell *** Enhanced Vision **** Night Vision *** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Strength * Size Manipulation - known dinosaurs ranged from the size of pigeon to that of large whale. Variations * Ornithischia Physiology ("bird-hipped" dinosaurs) ** Heterodontosaurid Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Speed ** Neornithisch Physiology: *** Agilisaurus Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed *** Cerapod Physiology (ceratopsians and ornithopods) **** Marginoceph Physiology ***** Ceratops Physiology: Charge!, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Horn Protrusion, Enhanced Speed **** Ornithopod Physiology:Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed ** Thyreophor Physiology (armored dinosaurs): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Spike Protrusion *** Ankylosaur Physiology: Clubbed Tail, Shell Formation *** Stegosaur Physiology * Saurischia Physiology ("lizard-hipped" dinosaurs) ** Sauropodomorph Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Prehensile Tail ** Sauropod Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Stamina, Size Manipulation, Enhanced Durability, Sonic Boom Generation ** Theropod Physiology *** Coelurosaur Physiology **** Dromaeosaur Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Vision **** Ornithomimosaur Physiology: Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Strength **** Tyrannosauroid Physiology: Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation *** Tetanurae Physiology **** Carnosaur Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Bite ***** Allosauroid Physiology **** Megalosauroid Physiology: ***** Megalosaurid Physiology: Enhanced Bite, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Endurance **** Spinosaurid Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation Known Users Cartoons Television Gallery Yammy Release.jpg|Yammy Llargo's (Bleach) Resurrection Largestdinosaursbysuborder_scale.png|Scale diagram comparing the largest known dinosaurs in five major clades and a human Riptor.jpg|Riptor (Killer Instinct) Dinosaurus.jpg|Dinosaurus (Image Comics) Chote TMNT.jpg|Chote (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Super Dinosaur.png|Super Dinosaur (Super Dinosaurs) Rex Strikeforce.png|Rex (Jurassic Strike Force 5) Mon-Ark.jpg|Mon-Ark (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) 300px-MegatronBWsourcebook.jpg|Megatron (Beast Wars Transformers) Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot (Beast Wars Transformers) reptil marvel.jpg|Reptil (Marvel) yashher_anonymous_rex_2004_dvdrip_1104189.png|Ernie Watson (Anonymous Rex) Dino Squad.jpg|Max, Caruso, Buzz, Fiona and Roger (Dino Squad), after being exposed to a polluted version of Primordial Ooze, can transform into dinosaurs. Alex Tekken.png|Alex (Tekken) Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshi (Super Mario) Old Lace.jpg|Old Lace (Marvel Comics) Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla (Godzilla) Reptar.png|Reptar (Rugrats) Stegron.gif|Stegron the Dinosaur Man (Marvel Comics) Bio Rex.jpg|Bio Rex (F-Zero) X_drake_dino.PNG|Having eaten an unidentified Devil Fruit, X Drake (One Piece) can become a dinosaur. dinosaucers_by_lobo_gris-d4ykzmd.jpg|The Characters of Dinosaucers Reptites.png|A group of Reptites (Chrono Trigger) Azala.jpg|Azala, the Reptite queen. Ripto.png|Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) Lava_lizard.jpg|Lava Lizard (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) 190px-The_Sorceress.png|The Sorceress (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Dinosaucers Face Off.png|The Dinosaucers (Dinosaucers) facing off against the Tyrannos Dino-Rang.jpg|Dino-Rang (Skylanders) Slobber_Tooth_Promo_Art.jpg|Slobber Tooth (Skylanders) Chopper_Promo.jpg|Chopper (Skylanders) Landar_Monster.png|A member of Cosmo's species (Sonic X) in Mover Mode, a dinosaur-like form. Dinosaurs (Dinosaur King).jpg|Dinosaurs (Dinosaur King) Dinosaur_H.png|Dinosaur (Valkyrie Crusade) Denver (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) profile v2.jpg|Denver (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) B_25-SteggyPaws2_dark.jpg|Steggy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Tumblr_nuomwwUfz61uuxhjio5_1280.png|Triceratons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Dinocast.jpg|Anthropomorphic dinosaurs (Dinosaurs) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries